Stupid Accidents
by achirei
Summary: Sasuke never makes an accident...or does he! while learning volleyball...he experiences the effects of an accident...or two.


**Stupid Accidents**** – **by Achirei

Sasu/Hina

735 words

**Disclaimer: all characters of Naruto DO NOT belong to me…**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sasuke never made an accident…never even made one_…_until that _stupid_ day in 8th grade gym when _stupid_ kakashi-sensei had them learn _stupid_ volleyball…

Now, volleyball wasn't hard, no…not one bit for Sasuke – perfect little boy genius he was. In fact, he easily got the hang of it all and quickly learned how to bump, set, serve, and spike the ball. Because of this, Kakashi-sensei made him coach the slowest or laziest of the class.

So there he was, with the 5 slowest in the class: Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Sakura. They all had to practice bumping until everyone was able to bump the ball nicely to each other at least 3 times…but it seemed impossible with this group…

Naruto was too energetic and would hit the ball too hard,

Hinata wouldn't hit hard enough,

Shikamaru thought the task too troublesome,

Chouji hardly payed attention,

And Sakura paid too much attention…to Sasuke.

"Haa!!" Naruto shouted as he shot the volleyball into the woods by the school grounds again. "Dang Sasuke! You threw the ball at me too fast!"

Sasuke sighed as he went to retrieve the ball for the 5th time. He was getting frustrated…the heat was getting to him…and so was Naruto. "…baka," He mumbled as he stepped past the first tree and started digging through the bushes for the volleyball.

"Oi! Sasuke! What's taking you so long?" Naruto shouted. "Ahh…heheheh…gomen! Is it hard to find? I'm pretty strong, so I might have hit it a bit far!...ahahahah…"

_[Baka…volleyball isn't won by how far the ball is hit!_ S_trong?! Tch!_ Sasuke thought to himself. He was past frustrated…so he decided to surprise the idiot. He quickly threw the ball towards the group, aiming directly at Naruto. Slowly jogging after it, he came clear into sight just as the ball …was dodged by Naruto…and collided straight into…Hinata's face.

_[Gha! Crap!_ Sasuke shouted to himself.

"H-h-hinata-chan!!" Naruto and Sakura gasped.

_[Just as I thought_ Shikamaru smirked.

"Ah…crunchcrunch"

Well…that definitely surprised the idiot…as well as everyone else and _mostly_ Hinata. Sasuke quickly ran over to her. She had her hand over the right side of her face, where the ball smacked into her. _[…ehh?!_Hinata was shocked!

"Are you all right?" Naruto asked. "Sasuke Baka! Whatcha do that for?!"

Sakura was already by Hinata's side with one hand on her arm and the other on her back. "Don't call Sasuke a baka, BAKA!" Sakura let go of Hinata and stalked over to Naruto. "He didn't do it on purpose! It was probably an accident!"

"Sakuraaa! An Accident?!" Naruto whined then began arguing with sakura over the fact that he was _much_ better than Sasuke.

An accident? Sasuke never made an accident…he DIDN'T…not until he saw this one made right before his own eyes. [_Ugh! Crap! Did NOT mean for that to happen…Naruto BAKA!_ Sasuke was smart, so he ignored the arguing and knew that he had to take responsibility for this 'accident.' "…Are you okay…?"

"…H-hai…" Hinata whispered as she wiped her teary eyes. "it…it didn't h-hurt at all…sniffsniff D-don't worry…I'm al-all right. I don't know why-why there are t-tears…it-it doesn't even hur-hurt…"

Yeah, Sasuke could SO believe that[sigh _Is she kidding me?!...trying to be strong…definitely Not working for her_ It made him feel guilty though, just a little bit. He _did_ throw the ball…although it was meant for the idiot. _[How could I have accidentally done this?!_ It had never happened before, and shouldn't EVER happen! This is SASUKE! PERFECT boy genius! But…but it did happen, it had JUST happened and therefore Sasuke was responsible, he even felt…guilty, though just a little bit…right? "…Gomen…"

"N-no…it's okay! I'm-I'm fine…sniff" Hinata again wiped the tears from her eyes, then looked at Sasuke and smiled…smiled to show that she _was_ all right. Her eyes were glossy and her face flush from the tears.

_[EH?!_

Sasuke never made accidents…never even made one…until that _stupid_ day in 8th grade gym when _stupid_ kakashi-sensei had them learn _stupid_ volleyball…where _he_ had to help teach _stupid_ volleyball, where_ stupid _Naruto just got him a bit too frustrated and he _stupidly_ threw the _stupid_ ball where it had to _stupidly_ hit Hinata and he had to _stupidly_ apologize…where he made a…_a stupid accident_…

And…and then he just_had_ to have that _stupid_…_STUPID_ thought pop into his head when she…smiled at him…

_[C-cute…_ and Sasuke blushed, though just a little.

_HUH?!…an accident…another one?…stupid accidents…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------THE END

**-NOTE- well, i hope that was enjoyable! please leave reviews...this is my first fanfic ever - heheh...i wrote it in a night...so it might not be perfect or even that great! (took me till about 3-4am?) but...i just had this idea i wanted to try out. hahah thanks for reading!**


End file.
